


And honey I know you'll be there to relieve me

by oddlyfamiliar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens Made Them Do It, Alternate Universe - Canon, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Idiots in Love, Multiple Orgasms, Set somewhere during season 1, Sex Pollen, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyfamiliar/pseuds/oddlyfamiliar
Summary: Alex and J’onn are tracking down an alien that has managed to escape its cell within the DEO, an alien that shoots killer darts from its forearms, when they suddenly find it. Or rather, it finds them. 
When it tries to shoot Alex, J’onn gets in the way and takes the hit, only for them to discover that the dart has a very different effect on his Martian physiology…
 

  (Or, the sex pollen fic that no one asked for, except maybe Tiara_of_Sapphires. Set during season 1 after Alex finds out the truth but before anyone else knows.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiara_of_Sapphires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiara_of_Sapphires/gifts).



> Okay, so this is like the flimsiest plot ever and is basically an excuse for filthy, _filthy_ porn. Like, seriously it’s filthy. And I thoroughly blame [Tiara_of_Sapphires](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiara_of_Sapphires/pseuds/Tiara_of_Sapphires).
> 
> Title is from Marvin Gaye’s Sexual Healing, because that song was basically made for this fic:
> 
> _And honey I know you'll be there to relieve me_  
>  The love you give to me will free me  
> If you don't know the thing you're dealing  
> Ohh I can tell you, darling, that it's sexual healing 

Alex quietly makes her way down one of the seemingly endless corridors in the DEO, the steady presence of J’onn behind her helping her to concentrate on the turn coming up. 

“Left or right?” she asks quietly, knowing J’onn will hear her.

“We’ll head left, but I’ll cover right when we go to move,” he murmurs in her ear, and Alex desperately tries to focus on what she’s doing, and not the shivers running through her that she’s trying to suppress.

She holds her gun steady and moves to the right hand side of the corridor so she has the best line of sight possible towards the left. As soon as she reaches the junction, with only the left or right turn as their choices, she pauses for a second to look back at J’onn. He nods at her, his own gun at the ready. Alex moves quickly, her gun leading the way as she turns left, and she can feel J’onn immediately behind her, covering the right-hand corridor. It feels good to know he’s got her back while they’re hunting down the escapee.

The alert had been raised half an hour ago, but so far no one has spotted the renegade alien that had somehow broken free of its cell. Alex is half convinced that it’s already managed to escape the facility, but she knows they need to be certain. It’d been captured several days ago after it had gone on a killing spree; the darts it can shoot from its forearm are toxic to humans and kill within seconds, so Alex is keeping all of her senses alert.

Apparently, not alert enough, though.

It happens suddenly: one second they’re carefully but quickly sweeping down the hallway, the next it’s right there, arm raised to fire a dart straight at her, and there’s no way she can move in time.

She’s going to die.

But then, bizarrely, her view of the alien is blocked and J’onn is in front of her, and she’s okay, except that means… that means J’onn just pretty literally took the hit for her. 

He grunts and staggers back slightly to lean against the wall, and Alex aims her weapon back at the alien on the other side of the corridor and fires, but the bullet just bounces off the hardened skin of its shoulder. She keeps one eye on it and the other on J’onn and the dart that’s sticking out of his arm. He props himself against the wall and pulls the dart out quickly, but Alex is terrified that it’s already too late; everyone else had barely lasted five seconds before dropping to the floor, and Alex is panicking. She doesn’t know what to do. She’s torn between keeping her gun aimed at the prisoner and checking on J’onn, because she can’t have anything happen to him, not before…

The alien tilts his head in confusion at J’onn, clearly wondering why he hasn’t already collapsed. It grunts out rough words, obviously not used to communicating in this way. “Why are you not dead?”

J’onn just laughs mirthlessly before throwing the dart down to the ground. He tries to move, tries to get back in front of Alex, and she almost wants to roll her eyes at how he’s trying to protect her even while he’s clearly injured, but she’s trying to focus on every movement the other alien is making so she can find a weak spot and take him down. 

“I’m not quite that easy to kill,” J’onn says, his breathing sounding worryingly harsh to Alex’s ear.

The alien hesitates for a second before making a harsh noise that could be an attempt at a laugh. “You’re not human.”

J’onn doesn’t say anything.

“You’re…” the alien squints at J’onn, and Alex thinks she might see something, a small area, right where the alien’s chest leads to its neck, that could be a vulnerability, “...Martian?”

J’onn still doesn't respond, but Alex can tell that the escapee knows it's right. 

It grins, a malicious and creepy sight. “Did you know that the purpose of these darts isn't to kill?”

Alex glances quickly at J’onn, and she's alarmed at the fact that he seems to be sweating. He's not looking at her, his eyes trained only on their escaped prisoner, but they're glassy, like he's struggling to focus. 

“What did you do to him?”

“Oh, little girl, he's going to destroy you.”

That finally seems to get a reaction from J’onn. “No,” he growls out. “What's… what's happening to me?”

“Feeling warm, yet?” it taunts. “Pretty soon you won't be able to stop yourself from touching her. _Forcing_ her.”

Alex is so confused. She has no idea what the alien is talking about, but J’onn looks terrified, and she knows they need to wrap this up quickly. Any second now, one of the other teams could walk down this corridor, and she has no way of explaining how J’onn is obviously hurt and yet not dead. Not without revealing his true heritage, and she knows J’onn doesn't want that. 

She keeps her eyes, and gun, trained on the escapee while it paces, seemingly enjoying itself. “Humans are weak. They can't survive even the beginning of the ritual, never mind the main event,” it stops moving to grin at J’onn. “You, on the other hand, should be able to make it. Is she the only one that knows what you really are?”

J’onn still doesn’t respond, but Alex does this time. “What did you _do to him_?”

“It’s a mating ritual, little girl. Everything, _everything_ , in the body is driven towards one thing, and one thing only: _sex_.”

Alex can see J’onn flinch out of the corner of the eye, and she knows the escapee is telling the truth.

It grins at her, an overwhelming look of maniacal glee across its face. “Sex with someone else, that is. And if you ignore it? You die.”

Alex has no idea why that would even be a thing. What kind of biological imperative requires something that bizarrely specific to evolve? But she knows she’s just distracting herself from the truth. If J’onn doesn’t have sex, sex with another person, then he’s going to die.

And she’s the only one that knows the truth; both about J’onn and this situation.

It’s going to have to be her.

J’onn moves forward sluggishly, clearly attempting to attack the other alien, and Alex doesn’t think, she just reacts. And so does the escapee. He raises his arm, ready to fire another dart at either one of them, and Alex trusts her gut instinct. She fires four shots in rapid succession. She aims two at that point, that possible vulnerability right at the base of its throat, and the other two into its chest.

It’s fast. She’s faster.

The look of surprise on its face as it drops would entertain Alex, except she has more important things to worry about. J’onn is staggering back against the wall, his back arching as he hits it, his expression twisted in pain.

“Are you okay?” she moves quickly to check the escapee is staying down, then crosses back towards J’onn. She reaches a hand out to touch his arm, but before she can make contact, he flinches away.

“Hurts,” he grunts out, his breathing erratic. “Need to get out of here.”

Alex nods at him, then activates the comms bud in her ear. “Vasquez?”

“Danvers? Have you located our missing prisoner?”

“Yeah; he tried to attack me and Henshaw but he’s down now. Dead. I need a clean up crew to come sort out the body,” Alex pauses for a second and cranes her neck around to check their exact location. “We’re in corridor B1-24, about a hundred yards after that storage room on the left fork.”

“Someone’s already on their way. Are you and the Director both okay?”

Alex flicks her gaze back to J’onn, and she knows she needs to get him out of here without anyone asking any questions she can’t answer. “Yeah, we’re both fine, but something’s come up and we both need to leave site. We’ll be back tomorrow.”

Vasquez responds back with an affirmative. Alex knows she’ll be confused, but she’s a damn good agent so she won’t openly question her on what she’d just said, no matter how weird it may have sounded. 

“C’mon, we need to get you out of here,” she says to J’onn, reaching out again to hold his arm, with the intent to help him move away from the wall.

Except it’s like a switch is flicked within him. The second she makes contact, he moves swiftly, flipping them around until he’s pressing her back against the cool wall of the corridor. He crushes his body to hers, and Alex can feel his erection against her abdomen. His head is ducked down, tucked against her shoulder, and Alex tries not to react. She really does. But she’s only human and she’s been half-in-love with J’onn since she found out the truth about him. And she knows she’s been attracted to him for even longer than that.

She shifts her hips against his, just slightly, but it’s enough to set off a chain reaction within him. He thrusts against her, dropping down slightly to grind his dick against her hip, and his hands drop to her waist so he can hold onto her. 

“ _J’onn_ ,” she moans, but instead of encouraging him, it seems to break the spell. He lurches backwards, away from her, his eyes squeezed closed as he presses himself back against the opposite wall.

“I’m sorry, Alex, I’m so sorry,” he pants out, still refusing to look at her. 

She tries to catch her breath and ignore how wet she is between her thighs. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” she tries to reassure him, but she can see that he’s hating himself right now. “We need to leave.”

He nods and pushes himself away from wall, stumbling down the corridor under the sheer force of willpower alone, and Alex hurries after him. They manage to make it towards the locker room without running into anyone else, so Alex makes him wait for a moment while she quickly goes to get her keys, then she’s back and they’re making their way silently out of the facility. 

It’s not until they’re both in the underground parking garage, a respectable five feet in distance between them, that Alex remembers she rode her bike into work today.

This is possibly going to kill her, out of sheer sexual frustration, if nothing else.

She can barely stand the thought of him riding behind her on the bike _normally_. But while he’s dangerously turned on, sporting an erection that could probably be seen from space, and under the influence of some kind of poison that means he _needs to have sex to survive_? She has no chance of living through this.

Alex can tell the exact second that J’onn realizes the situation they’re in, because he squeezes his eyes shut again and moans, but that’s really not helping her right now because he sounds like pure sex. If he was well enough she knows that he could fly them out of there, but given the state he’s in there’s no other way but this.

She takes a deep breath, then swings her leg over the bike and grabs the helmet from over the handlebar. J’onn is watching her, his eyes dark and wanting, and it takes everything Alex has to not grind down against the bike between her thighs.

“Get on,” she says, her voice slightly hoarse.

He avoids looking at her as he moves closer, then somehow manages to get on behind her without actually touching her. She gets why, she really does. Except that won’t work when they start moving. He’s gonna need to be holding onto her, and they both know it, so Alex decides to just go for it.

“J’onn, you need to move forwards. We both know it, so let’s do what we need to do so we can get you out of here.”

He still doesn’t move, so Alex reaches behind her to grab his arms and tug him forwards. His hips slide down the bike until he’s pressed tight against her, his dick riding hard against her ass, and Alex has to take a deep breath and very consciously not think about grinding back into him. She places his arms around her waist and puts the helmet on, then starts up the engine and _fuck_ the vibrations are almost killing her, so she’s not surprised when she feels J’onn’s dick twitch against her. His head thunks down onto her shoulder, and she knows she needs to get them back to hers right the fuck now.

She sets off, trying to go as quickly as she can without actually killing them, or anyone else on the road, so she’s glad that it’s already late and traffic is light. It usually takes her about thirty minutes to get all the way out to the bunker, but she’s pretty certain she can make it back in half that time if she really puts her mind to it. And having J’onn’s hips rocking ever so slightly into her, like he doesn’t even realize he’s doing it, is pretty good motivation. 

They’re only about five minutes away from her apartment when she suddenly becomes aware of his hands stroking over her belly, his fingers splaying out to try to touch as much of her as possible. Alex is pretty certain that he has absolutely no idea that he’s doing it; the poison must be kicking in pretty badly right about now, but he keeps grazing the underside of her breasts with one of his thumbs, and if he doesn’t cut it out then Alex thinks she might actually run them off the road. She tries to shift a little, hoping to move his arms down a bit, except all she really does is grind against him, which doesn’t help a single bit.

Right when she’s almost desperate enough to just drag him down a dark alley, she sees her building up ahead. She parks up in record time and practically leaps off the bike, dragging J’onn with her, and marching them both into the lobby. One of her neighbors is already waiting for the elevator and, because she apparently has zero luck today, it’s the kid from 201 who keeps trying to ask her out on a date. Alex is pretty sure that he’s still a teenager, so she almost admires his courage, but she really can’t concentrate on dealing with his crush right now, because her boss is going to literally _die_ if he doesn’t have sex with her soon.

“Hey, Alex. I was wondering if you wanted to go--” the kid gets cut off when J’onn pretty much growls at him, and Alex is desperately trying not to think about how much wetter she just got from the sound. 

“Sorry, I’m kinda…” Alex hesitates for a second, trying to think of what excuse she can give, but J’onn pulls her back against him and grinds against her ass again, “...busy.”

The kid flushes and looks over her shoulder at J’onn, and whatever he sees there has him looking terrified. “Right yeah, cool, I’m just gonna… go.” He turns around and walks away quickly, right as the elevator dings its arrival, but before Alex can scold J’onn for scaring her neighbor, he pushes her into it and presses the button for her floor.

“I’m sorry, Alex,” he says as he presses himself to the elevator wall, as far as he can get from her. “I didn’t mean to… I can’t control…” he gives up trying to speak and just curls his hands up into fists and turns to face the wall, his forearms coming up to hit against the surface.

“It’s okay, J’onn. I get it. We just need to focus on making sure you don’t die, okay?”

He doesn’t say anything else, he just stumbles out of the elevator when they arrive at her floor, and flinches whenever Alex tries to help him. She can see how much pain he’s in, trying to fight the effects of the poison, so she opens her door as quickly as possible and steps out of the way so he can get inside.

She has a moment, a split second, where she has no idea what to do. Her focus up until now has just been to get him here, only now they’re _here_ it means she needs to let her mind think about the next step. And the next step is sex.

J’onn is leaning against the back of her sofa, his body already shaking, and she knows she needs to move this forward, because it’s obvious that he’s trying not to do anything that he thinks would hurt her. She glances down his body, trying to work out what to do next, when she realizes that he’s still wearing his thigh holster and gun and, for that matter, so is she.

“J’onn,” she says, getting his attention. “I need to take your holster and weapon off you, okay?”

He nods and turns around, his fingers still gripping at the back of the sofa, like he’s afraid of what he might do if he lets go. Alex walks over to him and drops down to her knees so she can unfasten the straps, and she can’t help but notice that his dick twitches sharply. She takes a shaky breath and reaches out, her fingers trying to work quickly, and she tries to ignore the quiet moans coming from J’onn as she slides her hands around his inner thigh in order to get the holster off him. It feels like it takes an eternity, but it finally comes undone, and Alex gets back to her feet. She puts his weapon down on a side table and quickly removes her own holster and gun, laying it down next to J’onn’s.

“Follow me,” she says as she walks into her bedroom, and Alex’s stomach swoops as she hears him enter the room behind her. 

He’s trying hard to keep it together, but she can see how much this is hurting him, and knows that she needs to get this over with quickly for his sake. 

“Lay down on the bed, J’onn.”

He just looks at her, desire and worry flickering across his face, so Alex tries to make this easier on them both. She takes hold of his hand, ignoring the way he flinches and holds himself still, and pulls him over to the side of the bed, before she gently pushes at his shoulders to get him to sit down. His hands automatically come up to rest on her shoulders, too, and she tries not to shiver at the touch.

“I’m sorry Alex, I’m so-- ah, I can’t, _Alex_ ,” J’onn pants out, his hands trembling against her as she tries to guide him to lay down on her bed. “I can’t make you do this.”

“J’onn, let me _help_ you,” Alex says as she finally gets him to recline. He’s starting to get worryingly warm, and if he were human she’d be racing him to a hospital right now, except he’s _not_ so she can’t risk taking him anywhere. “You know that you can’t fix this alone, and I’m the only one that can help.”

“No, I can’t,” J’onn moans, trying to move away from her touch, “I can’t take advantage of you like that. Please, Alex, I need to-- I need to try solving this, ah, by myself.”

It takes Alex a minute to understand what he means. The flash of heat that bolts through her when she realizes that he intends to masturbate while _laying on her bed_ , almost makes her drop to her knees in front of him. But he’s clearly uncomfortable and as much as she wants this, she doesn’t want to take advantage of _him_ when he’s in this state. 

“J’onn, I don’t think--”

“Alex, please, just… just let me try first,” J’onn begs, writhing on the bed, clearly in pain. Alex knows that she shouldn’t be getting even more turned on by this, that he’s hurting and needs help, but she can’t stop herself from looking him up and down. Her eyes catch again on the obvious bulge in his pants before she quickly looks away, her face heating as she tries not to stare.

“I can’t leave you alone, J’onn,” she says, moving towards the bottom of the bed to take his boots off for him, trying to make him as comfortable as she can. “If something happened to you, I couldn’t… I just can’t let anything happen to you, okay?”

J’onn arches his back off the bed, his skin shining with sweat, and his hands drop down to his belt. Alex can’t drag her eyes away as he starts to undo it, his erection tenting his pants and twitching as he somehow keeps getting harder.

“Fine, just… just turn around, I can’t… I can’t hold out any longer,” he forces out, clearly trying to focus on the words instead of the sensations taking over him. His belt is fully undone now and he’s already unbuttoning his pants, so Alex turns away quickly, not trusting herself not to take a peek.

“I’ll just… sit. Here. On the end of the bed,” she says, desperately attempting to avoid the obvious awkwardness, as she sits down near his feet. She can hear the sound of his zipper hastily being undone and then a slight rustle of clothes, before a throaty groan cuts through the air between them.

Alex can’t see him, but she can certainly imagine what’s happening. He must have his hand wrapped around his dick right now, and the quiet sounds of movement she can hear behind her match up to her vision of him moving his arm, jerking off while she’s sat right there. She desperately wants to know what he’s thinking about. Has he got his eyes closed? Or is he watching her, instead? Is he looking at her, knowing deep down that masturbating isn’t going to work, and that in a few minutes he’s going to be buried inside her, fucking her until she can barely walk straight? 

“Alex, I can’t… it’s not… ah, _fuck_ ,” J’onn trails off, and Alex doesn’t know what to do. She knows what she _wants_ to do. She wants to strip her clothes off, crawl up his body, and sink down onto his cock, but she needs for him to consent. The poison has affected his body but it doesn’t seem to have affected his mind yet, and she needs him to agree to this while he’s still able to. So instead, she remains at the bottom of the bed, indecision paralyzing her.

The slick sound of skin against skin becomes louder as his grunts and moans start to break free from deep in his chest, and Alex isn’t sure how much longer she can take this. She keeps pressing her thighs together, trying to relieve some of the pressure that’s building inside her, but it’s no use. She’s so turned on right now, so wet for him, that she needs to do _something_.

“This isn’t going to work, J’onn,” her voice comes out breathier than she intended, “I know that this isn’t what you want, but I can’t just sit here and do nothing while you need my help. Please, let me help you.”

“I can’t… I can’t take advantage of you like that, Alex. I know this isn’t something you’d normally want,” J’onn manages to grunt out, the sound of him furiously jerking his cock filling the air between them. “I can’t force you into this.”

Alex laughs mirthlessly. The fact that he thinks she doesn’t want this proves that he hasn’t been reading her mind without her permission, at least. As excruciatingly embarrassing as it’s going to be, she knows she needs to admit to him how she really feels. It’s the only way he’ll feel comfortable enough letting her help him, and his life is more important than how awkward things will be later. She knows that he’s fond of her, that he thinks of her like a daughter, and Alex can only hope that her feelings don’t ruin everything.

“Is your only objection the fact that you think I don’t want this?”

“I can’t… I _won’t_ take advantage of you like that,” he says, the desperation clear in his voice. Alex doesn’t need to be looking at him to know that he’s verging beyond frustrated. She already told him that masturbating wouldn’t work, but of course his stupid noble ass needed to try it first.

She takes a deep breath and tries not to get distracted by the smell of sex in the air. “Have you still got enough energy to read my mind?”

“What?” J’onn sounds confused, as though he’s starting to lose the ability to think rationally, and all he can focus on is getting off. 

“Read my mind, J’onn. The last two years. I need you to know how I feel about you.” 

“I… I need to be touching you to focus,” he admits, but she knows he’s in no state to move, so she reaches her hand out until she bumps against his ankle. Alex tries not to turn around, she doesn’t want to break his privacy until he agrees to do this, so by touch alone she runs her hand up the inside of his trouser leg, over his sock, until she gets to skin. She wraps her fingers around his calf and waits for him to see the truth of how she feels about him.

A strangled gasp sounds from behind her and Alex knows that he understands now. “You wouldn’t be taking advantage of me, J’onn. If anything, _I’m_ taking advantage of _you_ ,” she says, her heart breaking slightly at the knowledge that everything is going to change between them now. “Please, let me help you.”

The sound of him masturbating gets louder, as though he’s right on the edge. “Fuck, fuck, Alex…” J’onn groans, clearly trying to tell her something, but getting distracted by his own hand. “I don’t-- I don’t see you as a daughter. I know I should, but… I don’t.”

Alex doesn’t move for a moment, unsure exactly what he’s saying, until she finally gets it. “You don’t think of me like a daughter?” she asks, needing confirmation before she allows herself to get her hopes up.

“I really, really don’t,” J’onn pants out.

Alex swallows loudly around her suddenly dry throat. “How _do_ you think of me?”

J’onn just lets out a pained hiccup of a laugh. “We share a surprising number of those fantasies, Alex.”

_Oh_. A flash of heat runs through her as she wonders which ones he’s referring to. Does he think about bending her over his desk at work, eating her out while she squirms against the hard surface, then pushing his way into her, stretching her out as he fucks her hard and fast? Or does he think about her riding him, having her bounce up and down on his cock?

“Fuck, Alex, _please_ ,” J’onn’s leg twitches under her hand, and Alex suddenly realizes that his mind is still open to her. He knows that she’s thinking about all the times she’s fantasized about him, and from the jerking movements she can feel behind her, he’s tugging himself faster and faster because of those thoughts.

“Can I turn around?” Alex says, her breathing sounding loud and harsh in her ears. She’s so, _so_ desperate for this, almost as desperate as J’onn clearly is, but she needs him to say it.

“Yes,” he hisses out, “help me, Alex, _help me_.”

She doesn’t need to be told twice. Alex spins around, her knee coming up to rest on the bed as she makes very deliberate eye contact with him, refusing to glance down at his writhing body just yet.

“I need you to know, J’onn; even if we weren’t in this situation, I’d still want to do this with you,” she says, her fingers sliding against his calf as he digs his heels into the mattress and arches his hips. She refuses to break eye contact still.

“Same, same, Alex, _fuck_ , I feel the same,” J’onn breaks the eye contact as his head arches back, the tendons in his neck standing out as his whole body seems to arch and writhe.

Alex can’t hold back any longer, and she knows that J’onn can’t either. His pants and underwear are pushed down his hips, the material bunching at the top of his thighs, his shirt is rucked up, his abs in stark relief as he clenches and moves, and Alex can feel her mouth watering at the sight he makes. His right hand is wrapped around his cock and he looks _painfully_ hard. He’s big, thick, and _so_ wet. There’s precome sliding down his length, the shine looking obscene as it spreads across his fingers, and his balls are tight against his body. He’s on the edge, desperate to come, but he obviously _can’t_ , the poison preventing him from getting release without someone else’s help.

And she can definitely be the one to help.

Alex leans forward, kneeling fully on the bed now, and reaches up to grab hold of his waistband. She tugs, pulling his pants and boxer briefs down his legs, and throws them and his socks off the end of the bed. With her eyes practically glued to his hand as it slides up and down his cock, Alex moves off the end of the bed and walks around to the side. She grabs hold of his shirt and quickly unbuttons it, then nudges until J’onn gets the hint and sits up enough for her to pull the shirt off. The noise he makes when he has to let go off his dick sounds like he’s dying, which could well be the case if he doesn’t come soon. 

As soon as he’s naked, J’onn drops back down onto the bed, his hand wrapping straight back around his cock and tugging furiously, the urgency in his movements shining through to Alex. She’d always thought that the first time they did this they’d have a little less pressure riding on them, that she’d be able to take her time and take him to pieces slowly, but she doesn’t have that option right now. Alex gets undressed quickly, not trying to put on a show for him, but he seems to appreciate the view anyway. His eyes can’t stop raking over her body as she lets her clothes drop to the floor, and it barely takes a few seconds before she’s standing before him, completely nude.

“Alex,” he pants out, his hand moving faster on his cock. “You’re so beautiful.”

She bites at her lower lip and tries not to blush at the compliment, then has a moment to reflect on how bizarre it is that _that’s_ what would make her blush in this situation. Alex nudges her knee against his hip to get him to move over into the center of her bed, then she climbs on next to him.

“I’m just going to take the edge off for you, okay?” Alex says, breaking her gaze away from his cock to look into his eyes. He nods, completely trusting in whatever she’s about to do, so she doesn’t waste any more time.

Alex catches hold of his wrist and pulls his hand away from his dripping cock, then she gently wraps her fingers around him. He’s hot, _so hot_ , and his skin is soft over the hardness of his erection, and he’s so _wet_. She tightens her hand around him and tugs, just one movement up and down, his cock sliding through her grip, but that’s apparently all it takes. A strangled groan breaks free from deep in J’onn’s chest as his hips arch up hard off the mattress and he comes all over his stomach. 

She holds onto him, his cock flexing under her grip as he pulses and moans, the come covering his stomach and her hand, a few splashes landing as high as his nipples, and Alex has to clench her thighs together as she thinks about how she just made him come with _one touch_. 

After a few seconds she lets go of him and waits for him to catch his breath, her own heart racing still as she shifts her hips slightly and feels how slick she is between her thighs.

“Are you okay?” she asks, her voice already sounding broken and they’ve barely done anything yet.

J’onn just nods at first, his eyes closed, before he finally blinks them open and looks at her. “That… that helped. My mind feels a little clearer, but it’s still there, it’s still in my system,” he says, sounding simultaneously wrecked and yet somehow more lucid than a few minutes ago.

“We need to keep going,” Alex says, more a statement than a question, but J’onn still nods at her in response. “We should clean up a little first.”

J’onn goes to move, but the motion seems to have reignited the poison coursing through his system and he collapses back down onto the bed, arching his hips up again in renewed desperation. Alex acts quickly, leaning down off the side of the bed to grab hold of J’onn’s shirt, and she uses that to clean as much of the come off them both as she can.

“Do we… should I get a condom?” Alex asks, unsure if skin-to-skin contact is the key to helping him or not, but safe sex has always been ingrained in her since she hit puberty and her mom gave her The Talk. 

“I can’t carry any diseases,” J’onn starts before pain seems to jolt through his body. He takes a second to breathe before he carries on, “and I’m pretty sure that we can’t--” he cuts himself off to gesture vaguely, but Alex understands what he means. Their differing biologies means it’s unlikely she could get pregnant as a result of this.

“No condom then,” Alex says, trusting him and not willing to risk messing this up.

J’onn’s hand grips at her thigh, keeping her from moving for a moment. “Are you… are you sure about this Alex?”

“Yeah, I am,” she answers, “and if you really do feel the same way about me as I do you, then after this is all over, we need to talk.” J’onn looks serious for a moment, as though he’s expecting her to say that they can never do this again, but instead, she carries on, “Because I’d like to make this a permanent part of our relationship.”

He’s still hard, he never actually softened after he came, but Alex can see how much his cock twitches when he realizes that she definitely wants this, wants _him_ , once this is all over. He doesn’t say anything, the desperate glaze already back in his eyes, but he grabs hold of her hips and pulls her across his lap so that she’s straddling him, her pussy spread open against his cock.

“ _Alex_ ,” he moans, the sound punching out of him. She knows how he feels; the sensation of having him pressing so hard against her is enough to make her eyes roll back in her head. Alex can’t help but rock her hips against him, sliding her wetness against his erection, coating him with how slick she is. “You’re so hot and wet and _mine_.”

She grinds down hard at that, the head of his dick nudging against her clit and causing her to dig her nails into his abdomen, the pleasure too bright and intense. J’onn’s hips come up as his hands pin her down, and she’s trapped against him, rocking helplessly back and forth as she feels the tension build in his body below her.

“Need, need… in you… Alex, need to get inside you,” he pants, his words verging on the edge of rambling, but still just coherent enough for her to understand. He can’t stop moving, his body writhing against her bed, his fingers digging in painfully to the soft skin around her hips and ass, but she has just enough room to lift up ever so slightly, just enough for her to roll her hips and then he’s _there_ , pressing up against her entrance.

Alex rocks down as his hips arch up, the blunt pressure suddenly giving way as he slides into her, and she almost feels like crying with joy as he fills her, stretches her, until he’s as far in as he can go. 

He’s trembling beneath her thighs, the tension in his body balancing on a knife’s edge, and Alex knows what she needs to do. She soothes one hand against his abs, her fingers trailing over the too hot skin as she lifts herself up and slams back down on him in one fast move.

“ _Fuck!_ ” J’onn cries out as he pins her hips to his and he comes, suddenly and harshly, his body shaking hard as he empties into her. Alex can feel every pulse, every tremor, and it just makes her hotter, even more desperate for him. He’s still hard as a rock, showing no sign of being done yet, so Alex moves again. She lifts up and rocks back down onto him, his stuttering moans driving her onwards, the obscene sounds of her soaked pussy sliding up and down his cock causing her face to heat up. His come is sliding out of her as they fuck and it’s possibly the single hottest and filthiest thing she’s ever done, and she _can’t get enough_.

“Are you okay?” Alex breathes out, strands of her hair sticking to her face as she bounces on his cock.

J’onn nods. “It’s better every time; less pain, more clarity,” he grunts out, his fingers trailing down to dig into her thighs as he pushes his hips up to meet her thrusts down. 

Alex squirms against him slightly; she can already feel where the bruises will form along her hips and thighs, and the thought of being marked by him, of being covered in his come and the outline of his fingers, almost pushes her over the edge. She trails one hand up over her own stomach until she can cup her left breast, her fingers tweaking at the nipple, while her other hand brushes between her thighs. She’s desperate to come; she’s been on the edge for too long, and J’onn has already come twice, so Alex can’t wait any longer. Her fingertips slide over her clit, drawing circles around the flesh because she’s way too sensitive for direct contact, but apparently J’onn is coherent enough now that he’s no longer content to be a spectator in this.

“Look at you,” he says softly, a quiet reverence in his voice. “You’re so beautiful.” 

J’onn nudges her fingers out of the way and presses his thumb hard against her clit, and Alex almost feels like screaming. It’s too much, the pleasure too intense, and Alex can feel how hard she’s clenching down on him but she can’t stop. She grinds against him, keeping him buried deep within her as her muscles flutter around his length. He flicks his thumb against her quickly, barely letting her catch her breath, until suddenly it’s like she’s been struck by lightning. A strangled noise escapes her throat as her body locks up around him, her thighs digging into his hips, and she comes so hard that it feels like something breaks in the back of her brain.

Alex can hear J’onn groan loudly below her as he keeps trying to thrust up into her, but it takes a moment for her orgasm to clear from her mind before she realizes that he’s coming _again_ , and Alex isn’t sure how much more he can take before he’s got it all out of his system. They both still their movements, each of them working hard to catch their breath. He’s still hard inside her, but she can feel his come leaking out and it makes Alex feel bizarrely self-conscious. J’onn must pick up on it, because he strokes one hand across her thigh to get her attention.

“You okay?” he asks, his voice gruff and cracked, and the knowledge that she’s made him sound like that sends a shiver through her.

“Yeah, you?”

J’onn nods slowly. “I think it’s almost gone. There’s still a slight burn under my skin, but it’s manageable now, we don’t need to… we can probably stop if you--”

“No, J’onn, honestly I’m okay. We can’t risk having any of this left in your system. Do you think… will one more time be enough?”

He nods again, his hips lifting slightly and his cock still hard within her. J’onn strokes his hands against her thighs and hips, trying to encourage her to lift her hips, but Alex feels boneless. Before she has chance to tell him that, he pulls her upper body down, close to his, then wraps his arms around her to roll them over gently until she’s on her back below him. He rests his weight on his knees and leans back, spreading Alex’s thighs wide so he can see her properly.

“Alex, fuck,” he pants out, his hips stuttering and rocking in and out of her gently. He pulls out completely and she keens at the loss, missing the feel of him inside her immediately, but he’s completely focused on her pussy and barely seems to react to the sound. “There’s so much of it… you look so good with my come spilling out of you.”

She can feel how much wetter she gets when he says that, her cunt already so slick that it’s probably barely noticeable, but Alex needs him to get back inside her. She needs him to fuck her, wants to feel the power behind his thrusts as he drives into her, over and over again. 

“J’onn, please,” she begs, her fingers digging into his thighs, trying to get him to move back inside her.

She almost gets what she wants. Instead, J’onn slides two fingers into her pussy, rocking them in and out, his hand getting covered in the mess they’ve both made. His thumb rocks against her clit, and Alex can’t take anymore. She hooks her heels around his ass and pulls him forward, his dick nudging against her hip as he catches himself on one arm, his face barely a few inches above hers. 

Alex suddenly realizes that they haven’t even kissed. She’s jerked him off, he’s come inside her _twice_ , but she hasn’t felt his lips against her own, yet. She lifts up onto her elbows so that she can reach him, then cups her hand around the back of his neck and pulls him down until she can kiss him. He immediately gets with the program and pushes her back down against the bed, kissing her passionately, his tongue licking at the roof of her mouth. Alex barely notices when his fingers slide out of her, but she definitely notices when he spreads her legs a little wider around his own hips, then fucks into her, quick and hard. 

His thrusts are wild and Alex can barely breathe, but maybe oxygen is overrated because she’s fairly certain she doesn’t need anything else but J’onn to survive right now. Their kiss breaks but his mouth is still close to hers, his grunts loud as he fucks her faster and faster, almost pushing her up the bed with how desperate he is. 

Alex pulls her legs up a little higher, wrapping her thighs around his waist, and his next thrust pushes him even deeper into her. She muffles her gasps in the crook of his neck as she holds him close, her lips pressing kisses to the sensitive skin there, and she can tell that he’s about to come; his hips are starting to lose their rhythm and his breathing is getting more and more erratic. He seems to be waiting for something though, and that’s when Alex feels him shift his weight and press one hand in between them, his fingers dropping down low until he’s brushing at her clit again.

She arches against him, her nerve endings on fire as the tingling in the base of her spine expands out. Alex nuzzles the side of her face against J’onn’s neck, then tilts her head so she can whisper into his ear. 

“I love you.”

His hips crash into hers and his whole body seems to lock up as he comes, his dick pulsing wildly as he thrusts hard. The shivers running through him cause him to jerk uncontrollably, and as his hips withdraw, his dick slides out of her pussy and he ruts up against her instead. He’s still coming, but the splashes are hitting her skin now as the head of his dick nudges against her clit and she can feel how messy she’s getting. It takes a few more seconds but he finally comes down, his hips slowing and his cock no longer spurting all over her.

Alex is still on the edge, but she knows this isn’t about her, so she doesn’t move. “Are you okay?” she asks, one hand petting the back of his neck, her other clutching at the sweat-slick skin of his waist.

J’onn just grunts at her, as though words are too complicated to attempt right now, before he shakes his head a little to clear the fog. “You didn’t… do you still need to come?”

How on earth that can be the first thing on his mind right now, she doesn’t know. “I’m okay, don’t worry about me; is it all out of your system now?”

He hums an affirmative, then presses his lips to hers again, the kiss initially slow and lethargic, but as soon as he slides his tongue against hers, it’s like something sparks inside him again. He breaks the kiss and starts to trail his lips down her jaw and neck, pausing to use his tongue and teeth at different points. Alex can feel shivers breaking out over her skin at the sensations he’s creating, and she wonders if this is how he felt while he was drugged. 

J’onn shifts lower, his body moving down until he can press his face against her breasts. He captures one nipple in his mouth while he pinches at the other with his fingers, and Alex is going slowly mad. Even after everything they’ve just done, she still feels desperate for him, and all she can think about is that she _needs_ to come. J’onn seems to get the hint, because he gently scrapes his teeth against her nipple as he lets go, then he carries on moving down, clearly heading towards her pussy.

“Wait, J’onn, I’m a mess; let me clean up--” Alex tries to stop him, but he just grabs her thighs and pins her open, then slides down her body a little further until his head is between her legs.

He doesn’t even say anything or give her time to move. He just uses his thumbs to part her soaked curls, and buries his face against her, eating her out desperately as she jerks and writhes against him. His tongue is lapping at her, cleaning his come off her, before he suddenly switches and sucks her clit into his hot mouth.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Alex screams, her thighs slamming shut around his head, but he doesn’t even hesitate. He just keeps sucking on her and all Alex can do is dig her heels into his upper back and arch against him as she comes. Wetness gushes out of her, and she must be covering him, but he doesn’t stop until she collapses back onto the bed, utterly boneless.

He pulls his mouth off her, giving her one last gentle lick that she can’t help but shiver at, and then he’s pulling himself up onto his knees and wiping at his face. Alex is fairly certain that she can’t move, every muscle in her body feels like jelly, but she can’t bring herself to care.

“I don’t know about you,” Alex says, reaching out to J’onn, then pulling him down next to her when he takes her hand, “but I could do with a nap.”

J’onn huffs a laugh, the exhalation skating across her skin as he settles his head on her shoulder and wraps an arm around her waist. “A nap would be nice.”

Alex knows she should get up and, at the very least, strip the bed. It’s filthy, but then again neither of them are particularly clean right now, so it’d be a waste of time. She’ll worry about it after she’s rested. She tangles her legs against his and presses a kiss to his forehead, not even thinking about the gesture, and just wanting to be close to him.

“Alex?” he murmurs quietly, clearly already dropping to sleep.

“Mmm?”

“I love you, too,” he says.

Alex smiles and lets herself relax into sleep. They’ll talk properly later.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are ♥
> 
> I'm over on [tumblr](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/) if anyone wants to say hi over there!


End file.
